banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ephaporia/Moral Messages from Our Two Greatest Main Character in Banana Fish
OK, maybe need to take this from my comment on other blog because for it's so interesting to be discussed, especially our two greatest main characters, Ash Lynx and Eiji Okumura, also with their greatest moral that they have which nobody like us has. Ash Lynx I'm salute about Ash who never blame everyone eventhough he knows that someone clumsily ruins his plan or maybe someone betrays him, especially Eiji, and most unexpectedly Shorter. Even Ash knows the reason why Shorter (coercedly) betrays Ash to kidnap Eiji and follows The Lee Family. That's why Eiji has character development in ep. 19. He is now immune with every poisonous snake mouth from Yut-Lung because he knows that Ash never blames him so much eventhough what happened to them unintentionally because of him, besides Ash himself who finally feels sorry to Eiji which being mocked by Eiji that he seems like Japanese now (like when Ash mocked Eiji that Japanese looks like masochist). Maybe if we are in Ash's position, we will blame everyone who ruins us, eventhought blame to everyone who not guilty with us but we like to blame everyone to cover our faults or because of our pride or maybe to release our anger with blaming everyone we like. What a good heart Ash. Maybe for the haters who like to blame everyone without the apparent reason and to look for character's mistakes, like who is being labeled as a useless for Ash and too uwu by the haters. Some writer notes to release the bad things in my mind: Seriously, i'd got mad for two days by some people in twitter who blame Eiji and wish for him to dead, even they compare him with Blanca who for them is deserve for Ash because he can help and protect him based on Private Opinion. Hell no! Blanca's love with Eiji's love is so different. Blanca is the same level with Max, has fatherly love for Ash. And what about Blanca did for younger Ash until Now Ash is what the parents do for their child. Besides, Blanca is ex-member of Spetsnaz who has experiences for war, weapons, and violence world; also, he is widower who his wife was dead being killed. But Eiji's love for Ash is multiple love: Friendly love, Brotherly love, and the last but not least eventhought not like the common romance love but i like to say it Soulmately love. Eiji is normal people who has normal life and of course he can't use the weapons because damn it there is no weapon legally in Japan. He also has his own depression about his carrier as an athlete and also his family problem (read Fly Boy in the Sky). But Eiji's appearance can calm and sooth Ash mentally with his softness and kindness. Maybe about Ash and Eiji are like The Warrior and The Mage where Ash can attacking the enemies and saving Eiji physically while Eiji can saving Ash mentally and curing him, even curing his gang with his kindness and faith. You can ship Ash with everyone you like, but don't bash the popular ship that already been popular for 33 years even blame another main character who always together with Ash. I know that sometimes Eiji brought the problem for Ash, but that's because it's just about the wrong time, not because of his behavior. And look, even Ash never blames Eiji after he lost Skip and Griffin. We are no The God who knows everything what happened in the future. Even Ash never blames Shorter after betrays him because he knows the reason of his act. Eiji Okumura I'm salute about Eiji because even he is still scared with the worst events he lives now because he always lives in a peace and supporting environment, but he is brave to face it and doesn't runaway to homeland to solve the problem, moreover he dares to approach the most dangerous gang leader even he steals his heart. Maybe if we are in the Eiji's position, we choose to runaway to be safe and forget anything happen to us. Eiji is such an angel in the middle of hell war. Let's imagine him as the doctor in the middle of war then curing some wounded soldiers. For the common people with normal life like Eiji, he is so amazing for having such brave eventhough he struggles with everything around him. I know, what about they have seems too perfect for us because for me tbh, it's too difficult to be like either Ash or Eiji, never blaming everyone and understand the situation, and dare to face all risks for the responsibility eventhough we don't need to be involved, sometimes are so hard for me to do. Because tbh, sometimes i'm egoistic who easily angry and can blaming everyone without do some instropection because of my pride and also i don't want to face the risks, just want to stay in the comfort zone. But let's not be hypocritical, some of you all also being like me, huh? That's why i said to be the main character is so difficult yet maybe many people blame about what they did without understand why are they do that. Even blame the other characters like Yut Lung, Arthur, Lao, Blanca, Dino, etc. To be honest, i hate Yut Lung and Lao because of what about they did toward Ash and Eiji eventhought i know the reason why they did that but sometimes for me, their reasons seem so irritating for us and sounds too insignificant. Also, sometimes we can blame the author who writes this, Akimi Yoshida, because her story can't satisfy us. Tbh i also blame Akimi Yoshida for what she did toward the main characters, eventhough i will angry if the ending for anime is the same with what happened in the manga, even beg for Mappa to change the ending. But who are we? We are nothing but the audiences who only watch and enjoy the story. Category:Blog posts